


I Me Mine

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [20]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Modern Era, Omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Day 20: deliberate wetting——Ringo finds George’s search history...
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	I Me Mine

It all happened by accident. Ringo thought the computer was logged into his own account. And much to his surprise, when he opened the bookmarks bar to find something, he saw quite a few videos bookmarked. 

And he couldn’t just not open them. If he had bookmarked videos, he had to see what they were. But as soon as they pulled up, he saw something… strange. He didn’t remember bookmarking this at all. Or watching it. 

He went back to the bookmarks bar and scrolled through it, realising that these were, in fact, not his own. And then he looked up at the little icon in the corner, and there showed a small picture of young George’s baby face. 

He gasped and closed them fast before George came into the room. But he couldn’t get them out of his mind. Is that really what George was into? Why hadn’t he ever said anything about it to his boyfriend? Ringo was sure voicy when it came to his own kinks, and he thought it would have helped George open up about his, but obviously not. 

-

The next day, he and his boyfriend had been watching a scary movie together. George had never been a fan of them, but he agreed to with Ringo if that’s what the man wanted. 

Before they were even halfway into the movie, the drummer had already crawled on top of George, shaking like a leaf. He noticed that he had to pee a little while back, but it was all a part of the plan. 

For the next few minutes, he debated in his head if he really wanted to do what he was about to do. But it would sure be a way to test if George really liked it. A foolproof plan. 

He waited until the next jump scare before he released the pent up urine inside of him. As soon as it started, though, he began to regret it. What if George hadn’t actually bookmarked those videos? What if he got mad at Ringo?

But it was too late to think about that now. He closed his eyes in shame, knowing that George felt it as he shifted under him and paused the movie. 

“Rich?” he asked, voice soft, and then Ringo started to freak out. Because he had just pissed himself. On top of George. On purpose. “Richie, you okay?”

He nodded, trying to hold back his own tears. There was no way George was turned on by this. He’d just made a complete fool of himself for absolutely nothing. Without even bothering finishing, he got up and ran off to the toilet, locking himself inside. 

For a few minutes, he sat and cried, wishing he could take back what he’d just done. He wallowed in this self pity until there was a knock at the bathroom door. 

“You sure you’re okay in there? Erm… it’s fine. Really. I don’t mind.” Ringo said nothing. “I mean, it’s not your fault. You were scar—“

“It was my fault,” Ringo protested, but he stopped himself from going on in case George would have been upset by it. 

“No, it wasn’t.” He wiggled the door knob. “Could you let me in?”

Ringo got up and unlocked the door, letting it be opened by his boyfriend. As soon as George was inside, Ringo found himself staring at the younger man’s pyjama clad crotch to find his cock was bulging up against them. 

George caught him looking and covered it up. “Richie…”

“Are you hard…?”

The guitarist blushed. “God, I’m so sorry. Look, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable about what happened. Let’s just get it cleaned up, okay?”

Ringo moved the other man’s hand away from his crotch. “Oh, my god.” Then he smirked and looked up at George, who was blushing like mad. “Did you like that, Georgie?”

“It doesn’t… yes. Look, I’m sorry.”

But Ringo interrupted him by jumping up and kissing him hard against his lips. When he pulled away, he spoke again, “I found your bookmarks…”

George’s eyes widened. “Richard! Why were y—“

“It was an accident! I thought they were mine at first but they weren’t. And what? You didn’t want me to see them?”

George’s eyebrows shot up. “No! What would I?” 

Ringo kisses him again. “Geo, when I told you we could try whatever you like… you know I meant it, right?”

“Yeah, but I’m fine—“

“George,” he said sternly. “I refuse to let you go about playing around with my kinks if you don’t let me try some of yours.”

George eyes him. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I love you, and you deserve the best in life.” George kissed him this time. “I still have to piss,” Ringo whispered, and George couldn’t help but grin. 

“Fuck you.”

“That sounds nice.”


End file.
